


Vampire Moon

by JaneDoe876



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author is tired and is in need of comfort and Adam comes to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/gifts).



> I had the worst day ever, and I really needed some more comfort so here is my first Adam fic, don't know if I'll write anymore with him. I am his girl-friend in this. Con-crit is always welcomed. I dedicate this to OnlyOneKingLoki, because I love her comfort stories and they always comfort me, and because she encouraged me and comforted me when I needed it. So thank you this is for you hope you enjoy it.

I was sleeping or at least trying to when I felt someone sneak in bed with me, "Adam?" I whispered. "I'm here my love, go back to sleep we can talk when you've rested" he whispers back placing a gentle kiss on my back.

I wiped a tear and he just held me closer to him as I turned and laid my head on his chest. He knew what had happened to make me like this; I didn't want to talk at all. Adam gently stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Darling, talk to me a little bit, I just want to hear your voice, you don't have to say much my love" Adam whispered softly. I looked at him with teary eyes and sighed, "Adam hold me just tell me I'm okay" I said in a cracked voice.

He gently wiped my tears and whispered softly, "You're more than okay, you're wonderful". I clanged to him as he comforted me. I had told Adam what happened on the weekend and he was furious that I was treated this way.

He held me close in comfort and told me that I'm okay. "You deserve so much more" he whispered. I looked at him through teary eyes and nodded.

 He was right, I did deserve more I only wish I knew how to get it. He looked into my eyes and saw all the frustration and hurt. He knew this was yet another rough day.

"Come here my love, I'll hold you the whole night" he breathed soothingly as I felt more tears coming down my cheeks. "You make me feel worthy, Adam I love you, thank for never judging me or stereotyping me" I said drained from crying. "You are worthy, you are all that is good in this world my darling, I love you too" he said as we both drifted off to sleep.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
